


Wanna Be The One You Tie

by hemmotoxicity



Series: Keep My Pretty Mouth Shut [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, feel free to fight me, this is me saying i like incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmotoxicity/pseuds/hemmotoxicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum's hot. Which is great, because Luke likes hot people. He's also Luke's half brother, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Be The One You Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Ties" by Years & Years.

It started out as a little thing.

 

Luke would argue that it wasn't very little, per se, at least it didn't  _appear_ to be — but the sight of his brother with a towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping from his hair and down his chest, should not have worked him up that much. Still, he reasoned, he was half-asleep with a bad case of morning wood. And Calum was fit, like  _really_ fit, not to mention easy on the eyes (of course he was, they were brothers after all), so you couldn't really blame him for staring at the brunet a little longer than he should have. And if he wasn't able to push that image out of his mind for the rest of the day, even as the star quarterback took him in the locker room, well — you couldn't really blame him either.

 

He forgot about it soon enough, and by the time the next week rolled around he was caught up in his usual frivolities once more (or perhaps he was just doing a wonderful job of shoving the incident to the very back of his mind). Things were normal again — at least they  _were_ until he found himself fixated on Calum's fingers as he struck a few random chords on his guitar, mind spinning with how _beautiful_ they looked, how  _skillful_ they seemed. And if he thought about what those fingers could do to him as the substitute teacher worked him open against the desk, well — no one had to know.

 

What followed threw any and all possibilities of denying his attraction to his brother straight out of a metaphorical window. Their parents had gone out of town for the weekend, all owing to some reason Luke didn't care enough to commit to memory, leaving him and his brother to their own devices. Unfortunately (or fortunately, if viewed from a different perspective), this meant having to toss and turn as his brother's bed frame creaked and groaned, whines and moans permeating their shared wall.

 

And, well. If the noises he was hearing were anything to go by, then his brother must  _really_ know what he was doing. If Luke had managed to push all thoughts of telling Calum to have his way with him, they all came crashing back now — prompting him to suck two fingers into his mouth, trailing down to his hole as his other hand rolled and pinched one of his nipples. And then he was reaching into the drawer of his bedside table for the ( _severely_ depleted) bottle of lube and the dildo he'd bought just two weeks prior.

 

As he worked the toy into him, eyes slipping shut and envisioning Calum's length filling him up instead of some second-rate purple substitute, he wondered what his brother was doing in the next room — was he looking into the other boy's eyes as he thrust hard and deep? Was he sitting with his back to the headboard as that stranger worked himself over Calum's dick? Was Calum ramming into him from behind, hands digging bruises into the other's hips?

 

And  _fuck_  — if that didn't do things to Luke. He turned over then, pushing back furiously against the toy as garbled versions of Calum's name left his lips. His breath comes up in gasps, straining his ears for his brother's groans — and he comes with a cry, ribbons of white tainting his sheets and sending shivers up and down his frame. He hears Calum follow soon after, falling back onto his bed as he pulled the dildo out of his hole. Then he's licking the seed off of his sheets, thinking for some reason that it's what his brother would have made him do — and really, who was he to protest?


End file.
